Soviet Commander (Red Alert 3)
"'" :' This commander became Premier at the end of the War. Role in Red alert 3 The Soviet Commander was a relatively new officer to the Soviet Union's Armed Forces but was recognized by the Premier and his officers to be a highly skilled commander despite the Commander's lack of practical field experience. The Commander was given a difficult mission to defend Leningrad despite General Krukov's words that the city was not worth defending. However Cherdenko made it clear that losing Leningrad was not an option as the city was a historical and cultural treasure of the Union, losing the city where the founder of Communism was born and where the Union itself was born to fight Captialism to the Imperial invaders would have resulted in a crippling blow to the morale of the Soviet people. Krukov noted that and said that the Commander should then expect to be heavily outnumbered and prepared. It was here that Cherdenko introduced the Commander to his Intelligence and Logistics officer, Dascha. As soon as he arrived to aid in the defense of the Peter and Paul Fortress, he and the Soviet's legendary sniper-commando Natasha quickly eliminated the Imperial forces sieging the Fortess, allowing the arrival of the Commander's old friend Oleg and his forces to aid in the defense. Oleg himself was happy to see the Commander and he vowed that as soon as the Imperials were driven out, they would catch up on old times. The two Commanders were greeted by the Imperial Commander of the assault, Kenji Tenzai, who in his smug and arrogant tone vowed to level the city with his forces, the Commander and Oleg however fought on and managed to defend the Fortress despite the number of Imperial forces attacking. The Commander then left Oleg in charge of the defense in order to save the Hermitage Museum when Dascha informed the Commander of Imperial forces attacking the museum. Natasha and a crack team of Soviet troopers were sent there via Man-Cannon by a Bullfrog and were able to quickly deal with the attackers and were sent back to the Fortess to further reinforce it. After repelling the next wave, a number of Shogun Battleships shelled the area and it seemed that they would destroy the defenders' positions. Natasha however ordered her airstrike teams to take out the Shogun Battleships as well as support from the Magnetic Sattelites orbiting the area. The battle was over and the humiliated Kenji told the Commanders that it was not over, as he and the other Shogunate Commanders would be back, Oleg however insulted Kenji, stating that he hoped that the other Imperial Commanders were better fighters than him. Dascha commended her new commander for defeating the Imperials despite limited men, funds, and facilities, admiring the Commander's resourcefulness in battle. This however annoyed Krukov who replied that the war was far from over, stating that while the Commander had been fighting behind the barricades of Leningrad, the Imperials had been thrusting deeply into Mother Russia's 'tender nether regionss' as he phrased it, stating fact and insulting the Commander at the same time. Dasha then informed both Krukov and her Commander that an Imperial force was on their way to Moscow. Circus of Treachery Taking Back Ice Harbor March of the Red Army The Science of War No Traitors Tomorrow To Tame a Living God The Stone Faced Witnesses Blight on the Big Apple Post Real WWIII "To you Comrade! The People wanted to meet their new premier! The Future is yours! The Future is yours!" :Dasha The Soviet Commander managed to crush all his enemies, including the Empire of the Rising Sun, the Allied forces, General Krukov and even his own premier, Cherdenko. Having already achieved heroic status in his homeland, as well as commanding absolute loyalty of the entire Soviet army, the commander was made premier of the new Global USSR soon after his victory in New York, now renamed Commandergrad in his honor. A gigantic statue of Lenin is also erected to replace the Statue of Liberty. The Commander returns to Moscow to celebrate his victory over his enemies. Behind the scenes Like the other two past commanders this one become Dictator of Earth by killing the Premier and succeeded him. Category:Red Alert 2 People